American Championship Wrestling Episode 1
by Y2Jeremy
Summary: Howdy, its American Championship Wrestling here for all you wrestling fans.


Welcome to the first ever episode of the American Championship Wrestling, as the new GM, Jim Cornette comes out and welcomes everyone, he explains that 5 championships will be defended on the show, the ACW Mixed Tag Team Championships, the ACW Tag Team Championships, the ACW Intercontinental Championship, the ACW Women's Championship and the ACW World Championship, he also says that what he says goes and he won't have a second thought firing anyone who tries to disagree with him. He says that the Women's and World Championship will start with tournaments starting tonight,

**Women's Tournament: Emma Rose vs The Amazon vs Cara Ashley**

Emma Rose gets a big reaction from the crowd. Rose with a leapfrog into a mule kick on Ashley, then Amazon goes after her. Rose with a handspring crossbody that sends Amazon to the floor, but Ashley catches her with a leaping leg lariat. Ashley with a running leg lariat in the corner and then a top rope bodypress for 2. Amazon comes in and yanks Ashley down by the back of her outfit and puts the boots to Rose. Amazon tries to dump Ashley, Ashley tries to skin the cat back in, but Amazon rams Rose headfirst into Ashley and sends Ashley tumbling to the floor. Amazon with an elbowdrop on Rose that gets 2, then goes to a rear chinlock. Rose fights her way out, but Amazon clotheslines her to the floor. Amazon goes out after Rose and Ashley dives higher than I think I've ever seen a human being jump before and wipe out Emma on the floor. Amazon sends Rose back in and covers for 2, but then Rose gets a crucifix for 2. Amazon quickly nails Rose with a leg lariat for 2, but eats Emma's boot on a charge, then Rose unloads on Ashley with stiff kicks. Rose sunset flips Ashley and rolls through into a double stomp on Ashley, then hits the snap DDT on Amazon. Rose covers Amazon for 2, but misses a corner charge on Ashley and Ashley hits a series of kicks for 2. Amazon pops up and wipes both women out with a clothesline combo, then hits an Argentine Neckbreaker on Ki for 2. Amazon goes up top, but Ashley kicks her coming down and hits a gutbuster, then tries the Ashley Air Time, but Amazon moves. Rose quickly capitalizes by hitting the snap DDT on Amazon for the win.

**Winner: Emma Rose**

Emma Rose is ecstatic she gets to compete for the Women's Championship in two weeks.

**The Jez and Christina Von Eerie vs Alan Stone and Jennifer Blake- Match for the ACW World Mixed Tag Team Championships**

As the teams go out the commentators remind everyone how The Jez's pro wrestling debuton AMA is helping Von Eerie defeat Blake the commentators wonder if they can win given they haven't tagged and the other team has big chemistry.

Jez takes down Blake early and tries for an early sharpshooter, however Stone reverses and tags in Blake, now the women are at it as Blake knocks down Von Eerie, Blake trades punches before grabbing the upper hand and knocking Von Eerie into the corner, she knocks her into a sitting position before hitting a running dropkick, Blake attempts her pumphandle driver but gets too close to the corner and Jez pulls Von Eerie off and tags himself in, now it's the men again as Jez hits some clotheslines, chops and then sends Stone into the ropes and hits a sitout spinebuster for a 2 count, he sends Stone into the corner and attempts the corner crossbody but Stone dodges and Jez hits a painful looking crossbody on the steel post, Stone hits his signature Northern Lights Suplex and looks ready to hit the Stone Driver, but Jez struggles out and rolls him up and rolls through to hit a head kick, as Stone gets up Jez attempts a Pele kick, but Stone dodges and locks in an ankle lock, Jez can't keep himself at the ropes as Stone grapevines the leg, but Von Eerie breaks up the hold.

Jez hits a enzuiguri, and both men are down, Jez and Stone crawl to their respective corners and tag out as Blake and Von Eerie go at it, Von Eerie kicks Blake and attempts a piledriver but Stone reverses into a back body drop, Stone tags himself in however to the chagrin of Blake, while they're arguing Jez takes advantages and hits a dragon suplex, Jez readies up for the Skull Crushing Finale but Blake hits a devastating head kick from the apron, Stone hits the Stone Driver for a 1...2...and Von Eerie breaks it up and knocks down Blake and hits a suicide dive, Stone attempts another Stone Driver, but Jez fights out and hits a Pele Kick, Jez picks up Stone and prepares a Skull Crushing Finale but Blake smashes Jez with the titles, Stone hits a Stone Driver for the win.

**Winner and new ACW Mixed tag Team Champions- Alan Stone and Jennifer Blake**

Jez and Von Eerie are not happy and tear up the champions, smashing them into every available hard object, Von Eerie hits a DDT on the titles to Blake while Jez hits a smashing Skull Crushing Finale on the titles to Stone, Jez and Von Eerie leave to a rousing ovation.

We are backstage with David Alvarez who is standing by with his guests at this time, Daffney and the former TNA star's opponent, Portia Perez. Alvarez asks Perez about her debut in the ACW as Daffney look dismissive. Perez says "Daffney got kicked out of TNA because she was weak, and…" Angelina interrupts. "No, no, actually, she was kicked out because—Daffney interrupts again and Perez looks exasperated. As usual Daffney tries to look like a zombie and a hot chick at the same time, Perez continues, "As for Emma Rose, I wasn't impressed. She's just a speed bump on my title road, so I don't see her as a threat. But then, I don't see anyone as a threat to my Women's Title, not even Daffney or that other Canadian…" Perez is then interrupted as someone is standing behind her. It's not Daffney or Emma Rose, but "that Canadian girl" Maple, and she looks angry. She steps in front of them and grabs DA's mic. "You know what David, I heard these two little wannabes acting like they alredy won. But they're nothing but a couple of bitches." The audience gasp in the background as Perez drops the mic and gets in Maple's face. Maple stares down Perez and Daffney as she walks away. Daffney looks at Perez with rage, and walks away too.

**World Championship Tournament: Thor vs Charlie Haas**

Thor dominates Haas in the early going and the fans are on their feet chanting. Thor takes it to Haas in the corner and sets for an early version of Thor's Hammer which looks a LOT like the Clothesline from Hell, but Haas counters and he takes Thor down with clothesline. Haas hits Thor in the centre of the ring, getting two on the cover and then proceeding to grind at The Norse God by scissoring his body between his legs and wearing him down.

We see that Haas has controlled through most of the mat-work, but Thor comes back to hit a scoop powerslam. He batters Haas all the way back to ringside and smashes him shoulder-first into the steel post. Haas evades contact with the knee and backs up into the corner. Thor charges at him with his high knee and he's confident as he goes for the bulldog, but Haas rushes him off and drives Thor into the opposite corner. Thor instinctively elbows backward, trying to batter Haas off, knowing that the german suplex may be coming, but Haas hits it anyway for a two count. Thor then runs full speed toward Haas, but Haas dropkicks the knees and this leads to Thor going face-first into the middle turnbuckle. Thor's hurt as Haas gets the chance to hit Thor with an exploder suplex and lock in the Haas of Pain! Thor can't handle the pain and taps out.

**Winner: Charlie Haas**

Impressive win for Haas as he gets one step closer to the World Championship match as DA interviews The Jez and Christina Von Eerie. Jez has changed into a suit as he says that he's never cared for "punk chicks like Eerie" but they had one thing in common, a desire to be the inaugural champions, but now that dream is broken because Von Eerie dropped the ball, if she was half as tough as she claims she wouldn't have let "that two dollar whore" beat her up in the ten seconds between her decking her off the apron, to Blake hitting him with the titles. He says their union is over, so get the hell away from her. Von Eerie is shocked and angry as she begins to leave, but Jez grabs her arm, and says he's sorry, that she's alright, but she doesn't make the cut, and lets her go. After she leaves, Jez says how he watches WWE and idolizes The Miz, and that now the chance to be a quick champion is gone, he plans to go into the tournament for the Fatal 4-Way elimination match for the World Championship. DA asks his real feelings towards Von Eerie, Jez just smirks and says that like he said, she didn't make the cut, he says that Australia is raring for a new sporting icon, and he's gonna give them that, not because they deserve it, but because he wants it too.

DA then receives a note on his laptop, if Jez wants to be in a qualification match next week, he has to beat a local wrestler right now, Jez is pissed saying he's sore and exhausted, but DA says he has no choice and to get out there now.

**The Jez vs Local Competitor**

Jez looks visibly exhausted as he controls his young opponent with a headlock transitioned into a hammerlock, the announcers speculate whether he can even focus given his exhausting match, Jez throws the competitor into the corner and attempts a corner crossbody, but he misses and he gets rolled up for two, he's visibly angry now and takes out his opponent with a stiff clothesline, he picks him up and lays a scoop slam on him before dropping a knee to the sternum. He picks up his opponent and throws him over the rope to the apron. He follows him down and locks in the full nelson, he wrenchs his opponent around outside before hitting a huge Skull Crushing Finale on the floor! But Jez injures his knee and is down too as the referee goes out and checks on the local competitor. Jez gets up slowly but eats a vicious chair from Christina Von Eerie! The ref doesn't see it as he gets back in the ring and begins the count, neither man makes the 10 count.

**Result: Double Countout**

Von Eerie reappears and gets in Jez's face and screams at him before hitting him with the chair a couple more times before being restrained by security.

Jim Cornette is back in the ring and announces the historic first show by the ACW is nearly at a close, but they still got the main event and the second of the four World Championship qualifying matches, he says it's a triple threat between 3 former WWE competitors, Cornette gets a huge pop from that, he's introduces Aaron Aguilera, Rene Dupree and Bobby Lashley!

**World Championship Qualifying Match: Aaron Aguilera vs Rene Dupree vs Bobby Lashley**

Lashley just stands there as the bell rings and Aguilera and Dupree take a look at each other. Dupree trash talks Dupree, shouting at him "I can beat you! I can beat you!" and but Aguilera boots him down! He grabs Dupree up to launch him through the ropes to ringside and he then dominates Dupree into the audience. Dupree tries as he might; pulling chairs in the way, but Aguilera continues stalking Dupree. Finally a little boy is dragged into Aguilera's path, Dupree picks the boy up as his parents plead that he put him down. Dupree looks at the kid and just in time we see Lashley now in the audience and he rushes at Dupree from behind to take a couple of whacks at him with a chair! The fans cheer as Lashley takes Dupree down and Lashley high fives the little boy. But just as he's about to go more at Dupree, Aguilera leaps at him from off a staircase and he clobbers Lashley down to punch ferociously at his forehead. Aguilera taunts toward the audience yelling that the blood on his fist will soon be Dupree's blood.

Lashley gets up to fight back and forth with Aguilera as they go up the stairs and around the balcony. Both superstars trade control of the contest, all the while forgetting that Dupree is lurking somewhere in the audience. Aguilera goes over a railing to the edge of a balcony and he intends to superplex Lashley all the way down to the floor, but if he executes then he and Lashley will both face a career threatening injury. Aguilera doesn't care, he still goes for it, but Lashley fights back and after a couple of punches and Aguilera almost falls. The fans gasp but then Dupree pulls on Aguilera's arm! Aguilera drags Dupree over the railing. Just as the two scrap back to their feet though we see a figure bat down Lashley with a chair and it's Charlie Haas! The crowd boo like hell as Haas then picks up Lashley to drag him along the balcony and throw him down the stairs! Haas and Dupree lock eyes and Haas tells him "Go! Win the match!" and so Dupree sets down the stairs to pick up Lashley. He wants to getL back to the ring, that's the only place he can pin him, but then just as he manages to get Lashley over the barricade, Aguilera is back in sight in the midst of the audience. The fans murmurs warn Dupree unintentionally and we can see the Big Man coming through as Dupree sees him storm through and he tries to climb the barricade but Aguilera grabs Dupree and lifts him onto the barricade and he throws him off to perform a huge chokeslam right onto the mat at ringside. Aguilera steps over the barricade to get both Dupree and Lashley back into the ring. Aguilera covers Lashley, but only gets two. He covers Dupree, but again only two. Lashley is in a world of pain as Aguilera goes at him, but then Dupree and Lashley punch at him together. They get the upper hand and throw Aguilera against the ropes but Lashley then spears Dupree! Good God what impact! Out of nowhere Lashley nails his finisher on the Frenchman. Aguilera comes back off the ropes and he goes to clothesline Lashley, but Lashley ducks and *BAM* spears again! He gets off Aguilera to go back at Dupree. Aguilera sits up and gets to his feet. Lashley lets go of Dupree to go at Aguilera. The two exchange punches and just as they do we see Dupree pull himself to his feet in the background. Lashley uppercuts Aguilera and Shawn stumbles back right into a Dominator! But Lashley can't see Dupree as Dupree hits Lashley over the head with a chair and covers Aguilera! One! Two! Three!

**Winner; Rene Dupree**

The audience erupts in protest but the match was fair and square. Dupree celebrates as Lashley and Aguilera are out of it, it was Lashley who dominated the latter part of the match, but Dupree was smart enough to take advantage and get the pin and a chance at the championship. Dupree poses in the ring as the historic inaugural episode of ACW comes to a close.

Next week is Portia Perez vs Daffney vs Maple in a Women's Qualifying Match, along with The Jez speaking in the ring. Also there will be additional qualifying matches and Rene Dupree and Charlie Haas will face Bobby Lashley and Thor.


End file.
